Supreme Emperor Oculus
In Construction |divwidth = 45% |floatalign = left |floatclear = }} Joshua Anton Orzechowski, known by his aliases Oculus, Emperor Oculus, Okurusu, Kuchiku Khan, Iszuniko, The Metal King, Emperor of Discord, Tenebris, or simply The Emperor is an immensely powerful Omniversal emperor and the true main antagonist of the Rise of Oculus ''story arc, as well as one of the many overarching antagonists of ''CIS Productions Universe. He serves as a master orator, organizing conflicts on a Multi-Universal scale to his own advantage, and is the sworn enemy of both Yusha Hikari and Yoi Otoko. He is also the adoptive father to Musuko Orzechowski and the uncle of Ritoru Hangyaku. He was created by PhantomSix. Oculus, who has his origins as a terrorist mastermind hailing from Earth, used a combination of cybernetics, biotechnological enhancements, and cosmic sorcery to both extend his own life-span and achieve near godhood. He is the Supreme Leader (as well as the founder) of the massive Red Circle, co-founder of the NOP a fallen Abyssal warlord (whilst in his 2nd vessel), the true identity of the First Em Kōtei, and the arch necromancer of the Akuni Legions (whilst in his 3rd vessel). A master manipulator, Oculus successfully orated the events before and directly after his rise to power, even creating a cosmic rift in space-time with the intent of killing trillions, though his plans were ultimately foiled by soldiers sent by the Supreme Council. Emperor Oculus is unmatched power-wise, possessing an immense arsenal of cosmic and cybernetic enhancements. According to The Choro, Oculus was (at the peak of his power) capable of dismantling multiple universes if he wished to do so. It is revealed to Yusha near the climax of The Last Stand ''that he used Cosmic Magi-Tech to open multiple quantum rifts, allowing him to send avatars to multiple timelines and change events of the pasts as the outcome of the Multi-Universal Civil War. He also poses as a mentor to Garu Hiro before attempting to take her life, then giving inhumane orders for his men to repeatedly impregnate her and using her offsprings as soldiers for his empire. Believed to be born on 04/11/06 of the human calendar, Joshua led a verbally abusive childhood. His home country, the separatist nation of Koress, was in the midst of a civil war. From early on Orzechowski looked up to members of the resistance, helping disarm bombs and traps laid down by government soldiers. He exhibited potential in technology from an early age, creating two life-saving cybernetic implants before his eleventh birthday. During his time with the rebellion, Orzechowski also befriended the young Otosan Hikari, who was the son of a leading rebel. Regardless of his support for the rebellion, he was somewhat of an outcast among others, forcing him to the fringes of society. Still, Orzechowski continued his efforts and was eventually caught, escaping a government facility. It was around this he witnessed his squad being massacred by government patrol, just barely escaping alive. To his surprise, he found himself unable to sympathize with his former friends and cut himself with a razor as punishment. Growing bored with mere teasing, Orzechowski's bullies decided to play a sick joke on him. They assaulted him on his walk home and forcefully dunked him into a bucket of acidic paints, severely deforming face. Orzechowski finally lost his faith in humanity, killing his bullies and attempting to kill Otosan, though the latter escaped. Though he initially seemed to be remorseful for his actions, later admitted to Musuko that he felt empowered by the killings and would gladly relive the moment. Though he was eventually caught, Joshua also managed to torture and ridicule several of his former bullies, disfiguring two of their faces using a box lighter. He was forced into juvenile rehabilitation, where he was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, Attention Deficit Disorder, and a rare genetic mutation allowing him to see the world for what it truly was. His behavior became more hostile and manipulative. He attempted to create a device allowing him to control his emotions, only to fail and require tubing implanted into his back. Orzechowski also took interest in Cosmic Majutsu, acquiring multiple spell books which he used to influence others. He grew to become a powerful Majutsu user and a skilled engineer, offering his services to the United Earth Armed Forces while also offering his technology to the invading scouting units sent by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. With the assistance of a local clan, Orzechowski kidnapped several young girls, attempting to use them as sleeper agents for his own purposes. Unable to influence any of them in the slightest with his spells, he orders his men to gun them down. He then leaves the building, setting off a bomb and killing the remaining gang members as to avoid paying them "compensation". With his work completed, Orzechowski also mailed a package containing the names of key resistance members to the authorities, leaving Koress as the nation falls into a second civil war. He founded the NOP and became it's leading voice, exploiting his followers using Majutsu. Joshua, despite his Polish heritage, began to despise the Polish people and their traditions. Under the alias of Tebrenis (meaning "man of flames"), he would spearhead numerous terrorist attacks on the Polish government, including a bomb planted in the Warsaw Royal Castle. He set fire to many historical sites and ordered his men to carry out the school shootings of November 6th, all as acts of revenge. The leading veterans of his party went on the become the first leaders of the Red Circle, a global terrorist organization founded by and loyal to him. With no further use for the NOP, Joshua locked the remaining members in a shed and set it ablaze. Multiple strongholds were sanctioned across Eastern Europe. Plans for a weapon capable of transporting enemy soldiers to the Umbral Realm were created. Before these plans could be set in motion, elite soldiers, led by Otosan Hikari, raided on of Orzechowski's strongholds and killed a majority of his men. Before he could be apprehended, Orzechowski set off a bomb, killing Otosan and critically injuring himself. Using sorcery to keep harbor his own life, he was eventually found under thousands of pounds rubble by his soldiers. Many of his limbs were traded in for cybernetics, wires were implemented into his neck, and his face was reinstated with a screen. Joshua angrily killed everyone in the room for their poor work and finished his own surgery, enhancing himself to the fullest extent. He took the alias Okurusa (Oculus), meaning "true vision". Under his orders, a bio-plague was released upon his hometown of Koress, killing a majority of the human population there. Red Circle sleeper agents were planted globally. He reconstructed DEM artifacts into weapons of mass destruction, utilizing their power to the fullest extent. The most destructive of these weapons was ZODIAC, a beacon of primordial darkness capable of leveling planets. United Earth was forced into unconditional surrender, allowing Oculus to rule over the planet as supreme emperor. He personally led the inhumane experiments to run on young children in an attempt to find some way to harness qi, spiritual energy found in every human. He failed and, enraged, ordered the children to be slaughtered. The entire experiment was covered by Red Circle members and agents of Orzechowski's secret police, allowing him to resume his monstrous research on qi. He would live on to conduct his own holocaust, systematically butchering millions of children and adolescents before harnessing their qi for personal use. Moments before he sets a proposition to terraform Old Earth into the Umbral Realm via the reconstructed ZODIAC in motion, Oculus' vital stronghold in stormed by rebel forces. Though he kills the majority using his Kirin, he is critically injured by a sudden disruption of cosmic energy. Yusha Hikari, Otosan's child, emerges from the flames and impales Oculus. On his last breath, he orders his men to go forward with his plan and taunts Yusha on his father's death. His throat is fatally slit open by an enraged Yusha moments later, finally ending his life. Oculus later returns manifested in the body of Otoko Seishitsu, his first vessel. He assumes numerous other forms throughout the series before his eventual banishment to the Umbral Realm, from which he further manipulates the events of reality. Oculus is revived by his followers through both technological and mystical means as an android-Abyssal hybrid before the events of ''LOTM: Chaos Simmers, in which he serves as the central antagonist. His life is finally ended by Yusha Hikari using the Hankami at the climax of LOTM: ???. ''Overview Appearance and Design Supreme Emperor Oculus was intended to be a sophisticated personification for the human drive for evil, but not evil itself (as that role had already been taken on by Ike Ray Peram Westcott.) His design was inspired by All for One, while his powers were intended to share a resemblance to Frieza from the ''Dragon Ball Z saga. His appearance was designed to show the peak of human evolution, displaying various wires, cable, and frames to him while on his throne. Over the course of the series, Oculus assumes numerous forms before returning to a reconstruction of his original body. In his current form, Oculus appears as a sleek, tall Caucasian humanoid outfitted with a black suit and overcoat, deep scars across his neck and face, red tie, and excessive burn marks running from his shoulders, over his neck, and across to his chin. He wears a thin mask, displaying a hypnotic wheel on it, which can change color and form at will. He has artificial brown hair (though this is later singed off) and wears polished black shoes. An alternate design of Oculus (shown above) was also released in the following season, with a near-identical appearance. In this alternate form, however, Oculus' neck and head are missing completely, replaced by a two-dimensional holographic hypnotists wheel hovering inches above his base body. As Otoko Seishitsu, he poses as a physically charming human with maroon eyes, jet black hair, and light skin. He sports a well-tailored black suit, red tie, and often a red lollipop in his mouth. Oculus also assumes the forms of multiple cybernetic beings, such as his second and fourth vessels. His full form (which he achieves when at 100% power) gives the impression of a gargantuan Abyssal being constructed out of cosmic energy, donning a sadistic smile and multiple amulets. Oculus' appearance was changed several times throughout the series before his current appearance was set by a poll vote. ''Name Oclus' true name, Joshua Anton Orzechowski, was constructed out of a variety of names, from Polish, Hebrew, and Christian origins. Joshua, a Hebrew/Christian name originating as Yehoshu'a, is commonly interpreted as meaning "he saves", portraying irony as the many atrocities committed by Oculus and his empire have only harmed others. He has stated himself that he acknowledges the fact that he is evil, either ignoring or taking pride in it. Anton, translating as "Anthony" in Italian, means "of inestimable worth". Oculus has, on many occasions, went to extreme lengths to prove his own superiority (such as the attempted invasion/destruction of New Earth, and the supposed destruction of his previous planet.) Orzechowski is Polish for "hazelnut tree", again ironically portraying the way Oculus takes life rather than giving it. Emperor Okurusa (or Oculus), the name Orzechowski assumes after taking control of his home planet, allegedly means "true vision", as he is both the only one able to view life for what it really is (an ability known as "super sanity") and has a literal screen fused to his face. His name is also a play on words of "Oculus" itself, which originally meant "screen" or "vision". 'Introduction' Oculus is introduced from the beginning as a cruel and sadistic extremist willing to go to nearly any lengths to execute his life-long pursuit: the systematic extermination of the human race. Raised with hatred against all intelligent life, Oculus (Joshua Anton Orzechowski) was first portrayed as a mentally ill, and most likely sociopathic, militant radicalism with an army of unwavering followers at his disposal. His portrayal changed over time, as he was presented in a more empathetic light. He revealed to have forced his homeworld, Old Earth, into unconditional surrender before sinking it into the Umbral Realm as a final act of revenge. He is the supreme commander of a Multi-Universal terror organization known as the Red Circle and serves as the authoritarian Emperor Supreme of the known Omniverse, a title which he has held for many years. Oculus is deeply disturbed individual with an extremely negative outlook on life, despite being a realistic one (as he possesses a rare genetic mutation allowing him to see life for what it really is, an ability known as super sanity.) Oculus, throughout the course of the series, shows little to no redeeming character traits and has committed every mass atrocity excluding rape and animal cruelty. He has enslaved millions, butchered centillions (many with his own hands), and takes a twisted joy in physically tormenting others. By many, Oculus is seen as either an Anti-God of some sort of punishment for humanity sent by God himself. He regularly abuses in immense power, leveling solar systems, ordering mass murders, or simply torturing his underlings just to get a reaction out of himself. Oculus is portrayed as a master orator, influencing and manipulating events from the cover of many false aliases. During his fourth and final confrontation with Yusha Hikari, he applauds the troubled teenager for his determination, offering him a chance to avenge his father's killer. To his interest, Yusha allows the man (who, in reality, was a young Red Circle officer) to live. Oculus lacks forgiveness and therefore despises it, though he allows Yusha to live for his future aims. In the account of everything, Oculus' character is more sophisticated than it first seems, as he is one of the only leadings antagonists who does not gain sexual pleasure or gratification from pointless killing (although he does enjoy torturing youth and his underlings.) He acknowledges the fact that what he is doing is wrong, even being merciful at times (such as allowing Yusha to live, though this does ultimately benefit him) and not at others. He only pushes others to fail and die in enormous numbers for enjoyment, as his ultimate intentions are to demonstrate how any person, when pushed far enough, would commit atrocities. Oculus considers himself above the concept of good and evil, confessing that not even he knows what his motives are apart from hatred. Among his many occupations, Oculus also serves as a hatemonger or extremist of some variety. Every iniquity he has committed, either directly or indirectly, was simply him coming one step closer to his true goal: the extermination of the human race. In his fourth body alone, Oculus (as Greyson Okuriso, Prime Minister of England, 2268) put his extremist views into the light and, with use of heavy propaganda and the looming threat of quantum warfare, rebuilt Great Britain as a military junta under his direct command. His mission fulfilled, and an artificial body constructed for his use, Oculus talked the entirety of his party (the Libertarian Minister's Party for a New Order) into simultaneous suicide, detonated numerous bombs planted under middle and elementary schools (as the enormous amounts of qi would quicken his transformation), detonated a quantum bomb over New York City, and slaughtered many of his own supporters before taking his own life. His actions, in time, led to the abandonment and collapse of New Earth. 'Logo' Personal Information 'All personal information of Joshua Orzechowski, such as his hobbies, his favorites things etc.' * ''Favorite colors: ** Red and black; * Favorite foods: ** None, as he doesn't require consumption to stay alive; * Favorite clothes: ** Well tailor suit and red tie; * Favorite hobbies: ** No information; * Likes: ** Authority, war, chaos, power, oppression, his family (before their death), torturing and abusing children, psychology, insanity, destruction, power, unconditional victory, manipulating/abusing others for his own enjoyment, mass murder, organized murder, control, bio-weaponry, conducting inhumane experiments on helpless victims such as children, fear, psychologically pushing his enemies (and often allies) to insanity, vengeance, creation, corruption, isolation, suffering of children, technological warfare, misogynism, butchering both humans and humanoids, watching the world fall into insanity, experimenting ways to take and manipulate qi, hatred, violence, enhancing his own physical and mystic strength, annihilating entire civilizations, exploiting his allies before killing them after they outlive their usefulness; * Hates: ** Women, children, peace, prosperity, human advancement/evolution, failure of any kind, resistance, "intelligent" life, civilization or society as a whole, laughter, false authority, freedom, loss of control, both his nephew and adoptive child, setbacks, redemption, his underlings failing to carry out his orders, Otosan Hikari and his family, humans, humanoids, creation, his home planet, loss of authority, his followers; * Religion: ** Unknown, although he admits to believing in God; * Political type: ** Totalitarianism; * Age: ** 796 in human years (30-40 years old in his original body); * Gender: ** Male; ''Personality Oculus, through his limitless displays of oppression and disregard for human life, has lived up to the title of complete monster. He brutally tortures children (even establishing factories for this exact reason) for no reason at all despite the fact that they annoy him, has oppressed many worlds (including his own, which was eventually terraformed into the Umbral Realm on his orders), and displays needless cruelty to his followers and underlings. Completely misanthropic and vengeful to the core, Oculus seeks nothing more than to bring the Multi-Universe into a state of chaos before rebuilding it in his own image, an unforgiving palace of misery and conflict. He, through his many connections, has organized conflicts on a global scale, taking millions of lives. He ruled his first world as a brilliant yet unforgiving dictator with no other goals than to punish the world that has wronged him. Over the course of the series, Oculus shows no faith in humanity or humanoids. He has strongly expressed his beliefs that humans are tools for him to exploit in any way he wishes, and that resistance is punishable by death. Oculus appears to be an intelligent and rational individual. He has admitted that he is fully capable of feeling sympathy, though he chooses to dissociate from his actions. Oculus shows vicious ambition to achieve his goal, organizing his own Holocaust (butchering millions of children, ranging from infants to adolescents) in order to harness their qi and continue his research on the matter. His own child, Musuko Orzechowski, fears him because of years of psychological and physical abuse at his hands. The ordeal ended after Oculus ordered his men to assassinate Musuko in order to test if he would feel sympathetic afterward, which he did not. He manipulates others for his own advantage, abusing others to relive achieve his own goals, and feeling no remorse afterward for his actions. While in his original body, he ordered his men to capture numerous young women in an effort to manipulate them using Majutsu. Unable to influence any of them using his spells, Oculus labeled the experiment a failure and allowed his men to gun the remaining girls down. He then destroyed the building and killed his own men in order to avoid paying compensation money. His homicidal tendencies range from mass murders to genocide, driving entire races (such as the humanoid Sepharics) to extinction for his own gain. Oculus is portrayed as a master orator, influencing and manipulating events from the cover of many false aliases. During his fourth and final confrontation with Yusha Hikari, he applauds the troubled teenager for his determination, offering him a chance to avenge his father's killer. To his interest, Yusha allows the man (who, in reality, was a young Red Circle officer) to live. Oculus lacks forgiveness and therefore despises it, though he allows Yusha to live for his future aims. In the account of everything, Oculus' character is more sophisticated than it first seems, as he is one of the only leadings antagonists who does not gain sexual pleasure or gratification from pointless killing (although he does enjoy torturing youth and his underlings.) He acknowledges the fact that what he is doing is wrong, even being merciful at times (such as allowing Yusha to live, though this does ultimately benefit him) and not at others. He only pushes others to fail and die in enormous numbers for enjoyment, as his ultimate intentions are to demonstrate how any person, when pushed far enough, would commit atrocities. Oculus considers himself above the concept of good and evil, confessing that not even he knows what his motives are apart from hatred. A common within ''LOTM: ???? ''is that Oculus' unstable personality appears to be a result of his chronic social isolation. He regularly has flashbacks to his childhood, showing him locked in the basement with only a pencil and paper. Oculus lives to proves his dominance in any way, even slaughtering hundreds of millions for motives he does not know himself. He kills many resistance members storming his stronghold using his Kirin without expressing any sort of contrition, even taking the enjoyment out of it. After being critically injured by a cosmic disruption, he orders his men to destroy his home planet as ultimate recrimination. Under his jurisdiction, the Flag Fleet of the Red Circle has destroyed millions of human-colonized planets, the first stage in Emperor Oculus' war against mankind. His manipulative abilities have allowed him to gain access to many of said colonies and plant sleeper agents, civilians (mainly adolescents) who would undergo extreme mental/physical torture and be forced to blend in with society, having no memories of their past lives. These agents were capable (and successfully did) take millions of lives, all completely unaware of their actions before finally taking their own after outliving usefulness. His origin arc contains more information about his childhood, revealing that he suffered from both Avoidant Disorder and Paranoid Personality Disorder (PPD) as a youth. His intentions were initially principled despite being executed in horrific ways, though they grew corrupt and vicious over time. He allegedly tortured people in his own organization during his leadership over the NOP, mercilessly beating and flogging his men for the slightest infractions or failures. As Omniversal Emperor, his offenses only grew due to his callous misanthropic views. In an effort to "manage" the human population, Orzechowski proposed the "Flesh and Blood Act", allowing his men to exterminate one generation monthly on occupied planets. Many hid their relatives in an attempt to hide them, though the majority were discovered and shot. In the opening narration of ''LOTM: Death's Candle, Oculus reveals his authoritarian side in a conversation with an unknown man only referring to himself as "The Director". When asked what his motivations were, Oculus remains silent and returns the question, picking apart The Director's poor childhood. He clarifies that the End Times will arrive shortly, and he has little time to "set everything into motion". When asked what he thought, The Director goes silent, hinting that Oculus had murdered him. Among his many occupations, Oculus also serves as a hatemonger or extremist of some variety. Every iniquity he has committed, either directly or indirectly, was simply him coming one step closer to his true goal: the extermination of the human race. In his fourth body alone, Oculus (as Greyson Okuriso, Prime Minister of England, 2268) put his extremist views into the light and, with use of heavy propaganda and the looming threat of quantum warfare, rebuilt Great Britain as a military junta under his direct command. His mission fulfilled, and an artificial body constructed for his use, Oculus talked the entirety of his party (the Libertarian Minister's Party for a New Order) into simultaneous suicide, detonated numerous bombs planted under middle and elementary schools (as the enormous amounts of qi would quicken his transformation), detonated a quantum bomb over New York City, and slaughtered many of his own supporters before taking his own life. His actions, in time, led to the abandonment and collapse of New Earth. Despite his intellect, Oculus appears to be somewhat pessimistic and deluded, though he is aware that many of these own philosophies are flawed. When asked by the Director whether he truly believes the hateful ideas that he preaches, Oculus laughed to himself and confessed that it would be simpler if he were as arrogant and shameless as those who serve him. After his force's downfall at the hands of the resistance on Sangheilios, he stubbornly ordered his carrier to land slaughter an entire encampment of Sangheili rebels with his bare hands. During his massacre, Oculus butchered some two hundred men (both armed and unarmed), children, and women before watching as his men reduced Acroli to ashes. Oculus is, overall, a sadistic, brilliant (yet mentally disturbed) warlord who seeks solely to exploit his followers, expand his power through mass murder after mass murder, and bring about the complete end of human existence. Between his origin arc and the last stand of the Red Circle, Oculus appears to experience a major change in personality and interest. over the course of the series, Oculus transforms from a ruthless, impulsive, tempermental warlord and brilliant orator to a calculating master manipulator. In the pre-LOTM: Chaos Simmers timeline, he is seen wishing nothing more than to kill his past, emotional self and is constantly conflicting with his own inner conscious, which is embodied by his teenager self. By his Final Ressurection, Oculus has rid himself of any identity, symbolizing this with his mask. His motives also shift, ranging from complete domination of the universe to reversing human evolution and destroying them through any means possible. This was shown by his sudden explosion of wrath on his flagship, strangling a vision of his younger self to death and wreaking havoc to his captain's chambers before calmly striding along the ship's dock, now fully excepting his new self. Beginning as a cunning social architect following nothing but vengeance, Oculus' thoughts are corrupted and twisted more and more over time, molding him into a completely ruthless misanthrope with a fierce hatred for anything resembling humanity. These sick thoughts on society served as the building blocks for Oculus' life-long philosophy, as he began to accept the fact that the Omniverse was utopia eons before humanity rised and polluted it in it's quest for happiness, that the only reasonable way to reverse the Omniverse was to turn the humans on themselves before ultimately destroying. Earlier versions of these thoughts were seen in his book, Broken Nation, which served as a launching pad for his political career. Orzechowski's Mental Illnesses Antisocial Personality Disorder Antisocial personality disorder (ASPD or APD) is a personality disorder characterized by a long term pattern of disregard for, or violation of, the rights of others. A low moral sense or conscience is often apparent, as well as a history of crime, legal problems, or impulsive and aggressive behavior. Antisocial personality disorder is defined in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). Dissocial personality disorder (DPD), a similar or equivalent concept, is defined in the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD), which includes antisocial personality disorder in the diagnosis. Both manuals provide similar criteria for diagnosing the disorder. Both have also stated that their diagnoses have been referred to, or include what is referred to, as psychopathy or sociopathy, but distinctions have been made between the conceptualizations of antisocial personality disorder and psychopathy, with many researchers arguing that psychopathy is a disorder that overlaps with, but is distinguishable from, ASPD. Borderline Personality Disorder Individuals showing petulant borderline characteristics are unpredictable and difficult to please. They are often irritable and prone to outbursts of anger and frustration, and they are impatient with other people and quick to become disillusioned when they don’t get what they want. As a consequence of their tendency to be willful and defiant, people with petulant borderline traits are often stubborn, defensive, and unwilling to admit when they are wrong. Their relationships can be loving but are always complex, and they often engage in passive-aggressive behaviors as a way of lashing out at people who displease them. Paranoid Personality Disorder Paranoid personality disorder (PPD) is a mental disorder characterized by paranoia and a pervasive, long-standing suspiciousness and generalized mistrust of others. People with this personality disorder may be hypersensitive, easily insulted, and habitually relate to the world by vigilant scanning of the environment for clues or suggestions that may validate their fears or biases. They are eager observers. They think they are in danger and look for signs and threats of that danger, potentially not appreciating other evidence. Avoidance Disorder Avoidance personality disorder (AvPD) is a Cluster C personality disorder. Those affected display a pattern of severe social anxiety, social inhibition, feelings of inadequacy and inferiority, extreme sensitivity to negative evaluation and rejection, and avoidance of social interaction. The behavior is usually noticed by early adulthood and occurs in most situations. People with AvPD often consider themselves to be socially inept or personally unappealing and avoid social interaction for fear of being ridiculed, humiliated, rejected, or disliked. They generally avoid becoming involved with others unless they are certain they will be liked. As the name suggests, the main coping mechanism of those with AvPD is avoidance of feared stimuli. Childhood emotional neglect (in particular, the rejection of a child by one or both parents) and peer group rejection are associated with an increased risk for its development; however, it is possible for AvPD to occur without any notable history of abuse or neglect. Sadism Explosive sadists are distinguished for sudden eruptions of uncontrollable rage, frequently vented against members of their own family as safe targets. Explosive sadists appear to be coping competently until some unknown threshold is reached, after which they react instantaneously with abusive defiance and possibly physical violence. In contrast to other sadists, their displays of aggression are not used instrumentally to dominate others, but instead, release pent-up feelings of frustration or humiliation. Neither do they conduct themselves in a surly and truculent manner. Many are hypersensitive to feelings of betrayal, or they may be deeply frustrated by the futility and hopelessness of life. Proposals ''Biography 'Original Body' 'Youth' Believed to be born on 04/11/06 of the human calendar, Joshua Anton Orzechowski of the Kochan Clan led a verbally abusive childhood. His home country, the separatist nation of Koress, was in the midst of a civil war. From early on Orzechowski looked up to members of the resistance, helping disarm bombs and traps laid down by government soldiers. He exhibited potential in technology from an early age, creating two life-saving cybernetic implants before his eleventh birthday. During his time with the rebellion, Orzechowski also befriended the young Otosan Hikari, who was the son of a leading rebel. Regardless of his support for the rebellion, he was somewhat of an outcast among others, forcing him to the fringes of society. Still, Orzechowski continued his efforts and was eventually caught, escaping a government facility. It was around this he witnessed his squad being massacred by government patrol, just barely escaping alive. To his surprise, he found himself unable to sympathize with his former friends and cut himself with a razor as punishment. Joshua soon came onto the realization that what he really sought was to end all conflicts, a goal which never left him in his coming years. Orzechowski applied as a battlefield engineer for the Peace Foundation, though his application was turned down. He continued to press for a position. He trained tirelessly for months on end and, as such, was accepted as the youngest of the PF Mech Corps. The majority of the Mech Corps seemed threatened by Orzechowski's enormous potential and strained him in any way they could, most notably by packing serpents into his station locker. Both he and his unit were sent into occupied Iran as to free prisoners of war from behind enemy lines with little to no enemy conflict. The first regiment of the Peace Foundation Mech Corps was spotted immediately by hostile soldiers and engaged in a fierce firefight, later to be known as one of the most horrific battles in the Eastern Civil War. Orzechowski's mech was dismantled almost instantly by enemy gunfire. His allies fought fearlessly, by were also overpowered by the sheer number of Iranian forces and fled, leaving Orzechowski to rock himself in a flooding trench, watching passionlessly as his allies were ripped apart on the surface. He was later discovered by an Iranian patrol and brought into an African POW camp before being released to his family on a 500,000 euro ransom. Orzechowski returned home mentally disturbed, although not completely lost. 'Exile from the Kochan Clan' He continued his mission to end war by donating thousands of his clan's money to counterfeit causes, enraging the clan elders. As punishment, he was strapped shirtless to a rotating red-hot iron as the clan elders flogged him. The elders also decided upon extending the severity of Orzechowski's punishment from flogging to death. He was once again emancipated by his family, who pleaded with the elder's for a lighter sentence on the basis of insanity. Orzechowski's sentence was once again reconsidered, with the elder's finally deciding on complete excommunication from the Kochan Clan. Joshua's family offered to finance a temporary residence for him, an offer which he denied out of guilt. He was employed by a droid manufacturer to work in a petroleum factory known for having inhumane working conditions but was dismissed after he slit his wrist open and contaminated factory chemicals with his blood. Orzechowski offered his services as a field commander to the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and was accepted into the Waffen-666. He allegedly led a successful career and was a key player in the conquest of Gallifrey but discharged because of his disgust over the DEM's monstrous torture methods and their savage treatment of occupied people. Upon returning to Koress, Orzechowski returned to formal education and managed to cover his desertion for two years before an associate exposed him. Just as he began to show promise to his professors, his family was killed in a drone attack perpetrated by the DEM Empire. Now living on the edge of poverty, Oculus clung onto his personal beliefs for comfort and protection. He enrolled in the Peace Foundation Mech Corps, this time as a field commander, but was injured by an artillery shell and returned home. Hid arm was amputated in and a cybernetic served a replacement. He returned to school, although he grew manipulative and sociopathic tendencies. A fellow classmate described Joshua as "intelligent, but a compulsive liar with anti-social issues". 'Transformation' As to "congratulate" his return from the war, a few of Orzechowski's former bullies decided to conduct a sick joke on him. They assaulted him on his walk home and forcefully dunked him into a bucket of acidic paints, severely deforming his face and causing him to lose vision in one eye. With this, Orzechowski finally lost his faith in humanity, killing his bullies and attempting to kill Otosan, though the latter escaped. Though he initially seemed to be remorseful for his actions, later admitted to Musuko that he felt empowered by the killings and would gladly relive the moment. Though he was eventually caught, Joshua also managed to torture and ridicule several of his former bullies, disfiguring two of their faces using a box lighter. He was forced into juvenile rehabilitation, where he was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, Attention Deficit Disorder, and a rare genetic mutation known as super sanity. His behavior became more hostile and manipulative. He attempted to create a device allowing him to control his emotions, only to fail and require tubing implanted into his back. Orzechowski also took interest in Cosmic Majutsu, acquiring multiple spell books which he used to influence others. He grew to become a powerful Majutsu user and a skilled engineer, offering his services to the United Earth Armed Forces while also offering his technology to the invading scouting units sent by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. 'First Attacks' With the assistance of a local clan, Orzechowski kidnapped several young girls, attempting to use them as sleeper agents for his own purposes. Unable to influence any of them in the slightest with his spells, he orders his men to gun them down. He then leaves the building, setting off a bomb and killing the remaining gang members as to avoid paying them "compensation". With his work completed, Orzechowski also mailed a package containing the names of key resistance members to the authorities, leaving Koress as the nation falls into a second civil war. He founded the NOP and became it's leading voice, exploiting his followers using Majutsu. Joshua, despite his Polish heritage, began to despise the Polish people and their traditions. Under the alias of Tebrenis (meaning "man of flames"), he would spearhead numerous terrorist attacks on the Polish government, including a bomb planted in the Warsaw Royal Castle. He set fire to many historical sites and ordered his men to carry out the school shootings of November 6th, all as acts of revenge. The leading veterans of his party went on the become the first leaders of the Red Circle, a global terrorist organization founded by and loyal to him. With no further use for the NOP, Joshua locked the remaining members in a shed and set it ablaze. Multiple strongholds were sanctioned across Eastern Europe. Plans for a weapon capable to transporting enemy soldiers to the Umbral Realm were created. Before these plans could be set in motion, elite soldiers, led by Otosan Hikari, raided on of Orzechowski's strongholds and killed a majority of his men. Before he could be apprehended, Orzechowski set off a bomb, killing Otosan and critically injuring himself. Using sorcery to keep harbor his own life, he was eventually found under thousands of pounds rubble by his soldiers. Many of his limbs were traded in for cybernetics, wires were implemented into his neck, and his face was reinstated with a screen. Joshua angrily killed everyone in the room for their poor work and finished his own surgery, enhancing himself to the fullest extent. He took the alias Okurusa (Oculus), meaning "true vision". 'Suppression of Old Earth' Under his orders, a bio-plague was released upon his hometown of Koress, killing a majority of the human population there. Red Circle sleeper agents were planted globally. He reconstructed DEM artifacts into weapons of mass destruction, utilizing there power to the fullest extent. The most destructive of these weapons was ZODIAC, a beacon of primordial darkness capable of leveling planets. United Earth was forced into unconditional surrender, allowing Oculus to rule over the planet as supreme emperor. He personally led the inhumane experiments run on young children in an attempt to find some way to harness qi, a spiritual energy found in every human. He failed and, enraged, ordered the children to be slaughtered. The entire experiment was covered by Red Circle members and agents of Orzechowski's secret police, allowing him to resume his monstrous research on qi. He would live on to conduct his own holocaust, systematically butchering millions of children and adolescents before harnessing their qi for personal use. Moments before he sets a proposition to terraform Old Earth into the Umbral Realm via the reconstructed ZODIAC in motion, Oculus' vital stronghold in stormed by rebel forces. Though he kills the majority using his Kirin, he is critically injured by a sudden disruption of cosmic energy. Yusha Hikari, Otosan's child, emerges from the flames and impales Oculus. On his last breath, he orders his men to go forward with his plan and taunts Yusha on his father's death. His throat is fatally slit open by an enraged Yusha moments later, finally ending his life. 'First Vessel (Otoko Seishitsu)' 'Resurrection and Slaughter of the KnightWalkers' As Oculus gravitated in the motionless abscess of the Umbral Realm, hovering between life and death, he manipulated cosmic Majutsu with the intent of safe-harboring his own life by drawing energy from the Realm's core. Oculus manifested his soul in a young Sepharic named Otoko Seishitsu, allowing him to continue his own life through Otoko's. He corrupted the adolescent completely and founded Libra Enterprises, becoming it's first established director. He once again proved his position as a master orator, buying out three competing megacorporations in order to expand his own brand while also conducting assassinations behind the scenes. Paranoid by Libra's aggressive expansion sudden militarization, head administrators of Sephar (serving directly under the KnightWalker Family) threatened to reclaim property they had sold to Oculus' cooperation by law, to which Libra responded with violence. Taking into account their history of violence and brutal interrogations, Libra Enterprises was relatively supported by the populous, who took arms in their private legions during the decade long war against the KDE. Libra's extended drone army allowed them to easily overrun government facilities with little to no causalities. Oculus, behind thousands of monitors, enticed the people with hopes of creating a new nation of absolute freedom when in reality Oculus' regime had taken more lives in a decade then the KnightWalker's had in their century-long rule. Juria KnightWalker surrendered due to a lack of supplies. Though had originally planned to carry out his assassination personally, he allowed Juria to leave Sephar as to set his future plans into motion. Libra Enterprises, enforced heavily by the immensely powerful Libra Second Guntai Corps, took control of Sephar within hours and quickly "repatriated" any threats to their rule. Oculus, now under the title of ''Shindua ''(meaning "lord of truth"), directed the liquidations of the remaining KnightWalkers, including a failed coup for the late Eckidina KnightWalker. Eckinda escaped to Coruscant and encouraged Yusha Hikari (who had, unbeknownst to Oculus, escaped the destruction of Old Earth) to begin a KnightWalker sect code-named "Revenants" seeking to avenge his father's death. 'Destruction of Koren 6' Under Oculus' jurisdiction, the Libra Outer-Dimensional Infantry Corps was founded and C-8 (the first spacecraft capable of Multi-Universal travel) was launched with Oculus present. He left soon afterward and entered a secluded area of Tower Libra to oversee the reconstruction of an Abyssal relic, similar to that of the ZODIAC project, with intentions of utilizing it to surface Old Earth from the Umbral Realm. With the planet's incredible mass of chaotic energy, said energy could possibly be harnessed or manipulated to ascend Oculus to godhood. As to clear out "living" space, Oculus' men were ordered to plant sleeper agents in surrounding planets with the intent of mass homicide and possibly genocide, though many of them failed after initial discovery. Still, Oculus' forces unlawfully advanced on Koren 6, Amestradania, and the Gensis System. Amestradania and Genisis sewed within weeks of the initial invasion due to the brutality of Libra's armies. Koren, however, used shadow warfare to repel Libra forces. Oculus adjured the firebombing of Koren's geographical capital, financial centers, cities, factories, and other surrounding areas. Koren 6's Minister of Defense surrendered to Libra Enterprises months later. Oculus resumed his savage experiments on qi energy in secrecy, using missing or orphaned children as subjects. Oculus mastered both the Emperor's Storm and Atom Collapse techniques during this span of time, giving his powers new cataclysmic capabilities. His forces razed Koren 6 as a demonstration of Sepharic superiority, as well as attempting extermination of the Amestradnians. Innumerable planets fell under the sovereignty of Libra enterprises as Oculus receives information regarding the survival of Yusha Hikari. Unwilling to allow even a single Hikari to thrive, Oculus employing the preeminent bounty hunters of the Multi-Universe to find and kill the remaining Hikari. Enemies of the state (such as the Skeksis, Crystal Gems, Mystics, and partisans of the KnightWalker family) were successfully extirpated, though Hikari found refuge in Mustafar under the refuge of an elder Darth Revan, who agrees to edify and shelter him. Enraged because of these failures, Oculus ordered fifty women and children from every occupied village to be butchered outside of the village walls until Yusha is brought into custody. Still unable to force Yusha out of hiding, Oculus resorted to using chaos magic to scourge a student of his to near death for a martial failure. He then ends his life with a revolver hidden away in his overcoat. His training complete, Yusha returns to hi adoptive home planet of Sekarr, only to discover his village had been set ablaze by Libra huntsmen. His step-mother had been murdered just moments before his arrival at the hands of an angered Gunkai officer. Yusha remains sobbing over his father's corpse before killing a stationed huntsman and seizing his ship, returning to Mustafar. 'Pursuit of the Hikari' Yusha, despite Revan's untimely disappearances, remained hidden on Mustafar, where he had befriended an orphaned force child (who he would later name Kibo, meaning "hope".) As the people of Sephar begin to question the true nature of Libra's "colonization", Oculus employs a young Darth Hades to course and kill the few remaining Hikari. The Gunkai core advanced on the Multi-Universe and destroyed Mustafar as a demonstration of power, forcing Yusha and Kibo to emigrate to Yavan. Hades, through a force vision, discovers the Hikari sanctum and agrees to lead a Guntai dispatch, setting the hermitage ablaze and executing a majority of the inhabitants. Yusha escape breaks free through the burning temple walls, although Hades apprehends Kibo. Oculus agonizes Kibo to the point of near-death before he succumbs to the unbearable pain and reveals the hiding place of the remaining Hikari. Kibo is detained in an inhumane Libra labor camp Under Oculus' rule, the Guntai began a vindictive search for the last Hikari. The Gelfings, Mandolorians, and Terregens were the primary victims of Oculus' largest mass slaughter, an attempted effort a clearing out half of sentient life in the multiverse to reduce the possibility of beings harboring the fugitive Yusha. Under the guides of "manifest destiny", Oculus led his force into New Republic territory and single-handedly leveled the Republic capital of Hanna City. Even with the Republic's ferocious resistance, Hanna City was toppled from the top down and rebuilt as an industrial state. Healthy civilians of any sex were forced into hazardous labor manufacturing while children were seized and used as expendable infantry. Yusha was currently under Republic protection on Ryloth under the mentorship of Yoi Otoko, a master of the order before his exile after he was suspected of treason. Regardless of their complete seclusion, Otoko's hermitage was discovered and pillaged by Hades, who proceeded to beat Yoi to near death. The two engage in a fierce duel, with Hades severing Otoko's left arm and forcing both him and Yusha to vacate Ryloth. Their ship was later gunned down by Oculus' forces, leaving them both stranded on Skaro. Libra forces expanded their rule through Gallifrey, Caladan, and many other worlds, although the attempted invasion of Cybertron was by far the most brutal. Oculus' forces killed off a fourth of the general android population, a fifth of the Cybertronian council, and reduced both the Decepticon and Autobot numbers by half, triggering the century long civil conflict and the eventual destruction of Cybertron itself. Oculus deceived the Sepharic public that the Cybertronians were constructing a weapon of mass destruction and that his men had discovered plans to use said weapons against humanity. He passed the "Preservation Act" through the Sepharic grand council, giving Libra Enterprises complete control and authority over the New Sepharic government. Oculus enacted Kibo as an "absolute priority" and had him transported to a reopened Sepharic death camp, as to protect his bait from the lynch mobs crowding outside of his prison cells. Unbeknownst to him, Kibo (with the support of a disgruntled guard) escaped during his convey and, through a string of anti-state connections, was currently in hiding on Kobol. Eventually, Kibo and his harborer were recaptured by "loyalist" villagers and returned to the Libra capital city. Oculus killed Kibo's accomplice in front of him by means of strangulation but kept him alive for torture and as bait for Yusha. 'Death of the Choro' Within a span of two years, the Shindua's army had occupied the near entirety of the Multi-Universe, though Hikari remained free. Through an elaborate and exploitative plot, Oculus turned the leading chancellors of the Peace Foundation on themselves and brought forth the Intergalactic Civil Wars of the Saynir System, one of the Libra Corporation's many colonies. According to the main timeline, approximately six years went by before the brutal conflict finally came to an end, with the cybernetic legions of the Libra Corporation prevailing as the victors. Oculus hegemonized the semilunar systems and monopolized their massive vibranium stockpile. Oculus' forces seized the Choro's Temples (located within the heart of the Saynir System), slaughtered the students, and set the building ablaze. In spite of the Guntai's brutality, the remainder of the Choro's students resisted and control of the Temples were returned to them. Oculus, cloaked underneath a plain white mask with black swirls over it, arrived at the Temples with his Royal Guard and massacred the survivors, finally pushing the Choro out of hiding. The two engaged in a fierce cosmic battle, ultimately ending in the Choro's defeat and the destruction of the planet's moon. Pleased, Oculus disjointed the Choro's sculpt and collected as a trophy of his victory. Yusha Hikari, now without the Choro's spiritual guidance, enlisted in the PF Droid Corps as a tactical engineer and continued his pursuit for Kibo. Soon afterward, the drop ship he and his unit boarded was intercepted by a Libra fleet. Both he and his subdivision were detained before being brought to a Libra death camp on the Big Gete Star. 'Covenant with the Konton ''' Now gifted with the Choro's immense spiritual power shortly after his murder, Oculus entered the Umbral Realm (a vacant breeding ground and beacon of chaos) and aligned himself with the Chaos God Konton. In exchange for the ability to draw immense power from the Umbral Realm, Oculus offered himself to Konton if he were to die. To seal this pact, Oculus was forced to murder a young officer under his command who he had grown close to during his military conquests. Shortly after carrying out the murder, Oculus is seen sitting behind his desk silent before breaking into a fit of laughter, his descent into insanity finally complete. As the New Republic begins to reclaim territory lost in the first and second Noble Wars, Libra forces prepare their evacuation of the Big Gete Star death camps. Yusha, along with Yoi Otoko and former inmate Garu Hiro, survive the initial massacres and escape to Cardassia Prime, where they are once again detained by Libra forces. Seeking to break Yusha from within, Oculus began to "mentor" Kibo through brutal psychological and physical methods, even forcing him to relive the death of his parents through an Umbral Vortex in hopes of breaking him. Kibo failed every trail, angering Oculus who challenged him into endless monomachies until he either died or passed out from exhaustion. Yusha, through cosmic visions guided to him by the deceased Choro, knew very well what Kibo was suffering through. He boarded a captured Republic dropship and entered Sephar as a fugitive. Second Contact with Yusha Whilst being harbored by a disgruntled member of Oculus' supreme command, Hikari reconnects with Oculus at a banquet celebrating the Libra victory over the Simarians. Oculus instantly recognizes the latter and takes great pleasure in exploiting him through conversation, always steering the discussion back towards Yusha's family. He leaves the part early and, concealed by the same mask he wore when killing the Choro, brutally lashes out at a passing citizen in an alleyway. He is noticed by Yusha, who also left early, and leaves through a shadow warp. After his return to his office, he gives orders to begin "System Six" through an intercom. Oculus approaches Yusha again two weeks after the incident and offers a guided tour of the Capital City, to which he accepts. As the tour comes to an end, Yusha is lured into Oculus' office where two armed guards beat him to near death. He escapes through a window and heads back towards his harborer's farm, only to see it the house in ruins with the farmer and his wife dead. Yusha, desperate and starving, enlists in the Sepharic resistance as Angel's Spear, an intergalactic alliance of planets against Libra imperialism, begins to reclaim their territory. Yusha and with resistance member Nora Hangyaku begin to tear and burn Libra propaganda, even planting flyers portraying the vicious brutality of the Libra regime in the desks of Oculus' cabinet members. Following the defeat of Libra forces on Hundua, the resistance propose a plan to massacre Libra members and their families at a rally. Although disapproving of the rebels' methods, Yusha agrees and blindly slaughters hundreds of citizens and officers alike. Oculus gives a tearful oration the next morning, describing the massacre in full detail to the Sepharic public and rallying together a witch hunt for those unloyal to the Libra regime. Final Storm and Death In the last brutal days of the Insurgent Witch Hunts, Angel's Spear breaks through the Libra Corporation's defensive lines and stages an invasion of Sephar. Oculus, along with the entirety of the Libra Corporation, begin to firebomb ther own citizens as they prepare for a final evacuation to Sephar's fifth moon, Sultar. The resistance also begin to gain the trust of the general public, who begin assaulting civil protection officers and members of the first class. Plans for a raid on the Libra Capital City after put into action as hordes of resistance members and citizens crowd outside of Oculus' office hoping to breakthrough. Just as the initial invasion begins, the Capital Office is stormed. Oculus calmly begins to murder rebels in the main corridors before being confronted by Yusha, incapacitating him with a blast of Umbral energy. He reveals his true identity and mocks Hikari before creating a shield of debris around them and beginning to drain Yusha's qi energy. During the final stages of the transference, a missile launched by an Angel's Spear flagship obliterates the Capital, reducing the building the flaming rubble and breaking Yusha free. The two battles as Hikari is overpowered time and time again, having his legs severed by Oculus amongst the chaos. Nora digs herself out of the waste in Yusha's final moments and leaps onto Oculus' back, impaling him multiple times in the back and shoulders before she is her neck is snapped by Oculus. Severely weakened, Oculus attempts to Umbral warp but is grabbed onto by Yusha, transporting them both to the Libra weapons facility from which the escape vessels were to be launched. Oculus throws Yusha through one of the remaining rockets, then a factory wall. Oculus prepares to end Yusha's life with a spear of cosmic energy, taunting him for his failure to save his father when he had the opportunity. Infuriated, Yusha releases a blast of divine energy and drives his hand through Oculus' chest, ending his life as the factory collapses on top of them. Sephar is later reclaimed by resistance members under the Angel's Spear's jurisdiction. *''Name: Joshua Anton Orzechowski'' *''Nationality: Unknown'' *''Classification: Terroristic Mastermind/Omniversal Emperor/Supreme Commander of the Red Circle/Genocidal Hatemonger/Radical Extremist/Master Orator/Bio-weapon Creator/Genocidal Hatemonger/Dark Emperor/Bio-weapon Artificer/Corrupt Supreme Leader/Vengeful Mass Murderer/Tragic Monster'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: 769 years old (30-40 in his original body)'' *''Power and Abilities: Enhanced senses/physical strength, cyberkinesis, cosmic Magi-Tech, chaos magic, mastered Majutsu, instant reflexes, invulnerability, lightning-fast speed, master of manipulation, android physiology, spiritual transference, superior intellect, near-immortality, telepathy, electrokinesis, hand-to-hand combat prowess, hell-fire manipulation, genjutsu, marksmanship, power absorption, near-unlimited cosmic power, influence, technopathy, anti-matter manipulation, chaos constructs, corruption, illusionary, believed to be ultipotent, celestial powers of creation and destruction, oppression, authority'' *''Weaknesses: Arrogance. Can also be harmed by an extreme amount of energy'' *''Destructive Capacity: Cosmic level+, can decimate planets and distort reality itself. Was responsible for the obliteration of his home planet, Old Earth, and it's terraforming into the Umbral Realm. Can warp planets and even reality itself at will. He is believed by many to have been sent by God as a punishment for humanity'' *''Attack Range: 1000000KS - Near infinite'' *''Speed: Light-speed Interstellar Travel FTL-10000+ - can travel at lightning-fast speeds and is close to omnipresent'' *''Durability: Above human level+ able to survive multiple blows, explosions, strikes from swords/daggers, powerful blasts of energy from Yusha, bullets, and even the destruction of his home planet'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **'' Thousand Blades of Discord: Oculus' signature attack, in which he summons a thousand daggers constructed from cosmic energy and targets an opponent. Each blade detonates upon contact. Extremely powerful and is capable of leveling planets'' **''Kirin: A large blade constructed out of cosmic energy which can be thrown at opponents. The Kirin is capable of cutting through any material and can be directed by the user. Was one of the first abilities mastered by Orzechowski'' **''Emperor's Storm: A powerful cosmic storm, ranging from affecting only a specified range to actively destroying a planet. This technique requires extreme amounts of qi and was mastered by Oculus while in his second vessel'' *''Summary: Terroristic mastermind, planetary destroyer, and supreme leader of the Red Circle'' *''IQ: Ranging between 1,900 and 4,000 in his current form '' Abilities & Skills Human * Master Manipulator: Oculus possesses a mastery of manipulation, orchestrating conflicts and workiing others to his advantage simply to achieve what he wants. Throughout the Rise of Oculus story arc, he exploits members of both the Angel's Spear Organization and the remaining DEM cells on New Earth to his liking, even masterminding the brutal Obashi Massacres as grounds for the Red Circle's invasion of Earth. Oculus has twisted, took advantage of, and abused his subordinates before killing them after they have outlived their usefulness. In the LOTM: Chaos Simmers ''timeline alone Oculus engineers the planned usurpation of the Multi-Universal council, opened multiple quantum rifts across New Earth, and put systematic extermination of political opponents into actions. * '''Sleeper Cells': Oculus allegedly has seventy thousand sleeper agents within every established nation throughout the Multi-Universe at any given time, each one with the potential of bringing down a governing body from the inside with ease. His sleeper cells, commonly referred to as Serus, were the driving forces behind the Obashi Massacre and the arranged assassinations of several Peace Foundation leaders. * Authority: Being the supreme emperor of both his homeworld and the known Multi-Universe, Oculus was control over centillions of armed forces, sovereign territories, and nations on the brink of anarchy. According to chronicles possessed by the Truthbearers, Oculus' Red Circle terrorist organization controls an estimated three-fourths of the Multi-Universe, including the four of the nine Sceptors. ** Puppet Nations: Alongside his homeworld of Old Earth, Oculus' forces hold control over millions of established puppet nations, governments with no purpose besides controlling their civilians and supporting the Red Circle in the Multi-Universal Cold War. Significant puppet nations under Oculus' control include New Earth, Brenak, Coruscant, Dagobah, and Seraph. * Weapons of Mass Destruction: As supreme commander of the Red Circle, Oculus has access to numerous high profile cosmic, chemical, nuclear, and biological weapons of mass destruction, all of which he has the authority of use at any given moment. The most powerful amongst these is Hankami, a sepharic Abyssal relic capable of ending all sentient life in the Multi-Universe. * Gifted Orator: Oculus, as Otoko Seishitsu, poses as a well-meaning revolutionary and gains the trust of the Sepharic people through empty promises of freedom and peace, when in reality all of this was a ploy for Oculus and the Libra Coporation to industrialize the planet Sephar along with any surrounding areas. His sociopathic natures also makes him a passionate liar. * DEM/Abyssal Relics: Oculus holds multiple reconstructed DEM and Abyssal relics in his arsenal, including the ZODIAC, TORUS, the Sceptors, Gasami, and a reserve of Realizors. ''Oculus, using Abyssal technology, has also created a race of mindless super soldiers loyal to him and him alone known as Kurami. ** '''Harvester Units': Oculus controls the Harvester Units, a primordial race of bio-engineered creatures capable of draining a planet of its resources. Through the threat of the Harvesters, the Angel's Spear Alliance ultimately agreed to a coalition with the Red Circle. * Superior Intellect: In his enhanced form, Oculus holds an IQ level of between 1,900 and 4,000. From the beginning of the Rise of Oculus ''arc to its climax, Oculus appears as a terrorist mastermind and the driving force behind Yusha Hikari. He is ideologically confident and brilliant, seeking nothing more than to drive the human race into near extinction as a final act of revenge. * '''Majutsu': Oculus is an immensely powerful user of cosmic Majutsu, learning to channel the negative aspects of the Multi-Universe since his youth. Over the course of the millions of years, Oculus has become somewhat of a fusion between himself and chaos, giving him near full control over both apocalyptic forces and the cosmos. His Majutsu attributes also allow him to possess formidable psychokinetic abilities. * Intimidation: Oculus is portrayed throughout the Chaos Simmers ''storyline as a feared ruler and misanthropic individual. Under his jurisdiction, the Flag Fleet of the Red Circle has destroyed millions of human-colonized planets, the first stage in Emperor Oculus' war against mankind. His manipulative abilities have allowed him to gain access to many of said colonies and plant sleeper agents, civilians (mainly adolescents) who would undergo extreme mental/physical torture and be forced to blend in with society, having no memories of their past lives. * '''Libra Fleet': Named after the imperialistic corporation founded by Oculus following his initial death, the Red Circle's Libra Fleet is a massive armada of cosmic-bound ships responsible for the brutal annexation of Stellar 6. The Fleet, completely under Oculus' direction, possessed seven super carries with planet-destroying capabilities, four supporting carriers without the ability of planetary destruction, fifty-six heavy cruisers, twenty penal institutions, and a single flagship. Every ship in the fleet is allegedly capable of multi-dimensional travel. ** Gyakusatsu': ''The flag carrier of the Libra Fleet, the ''Gyakusatu ''is a tier s supercarrier with planetary destroying capabilities, multi-dimensional travel, and a personal naval force of just over twenty thousands attack drones. * '''Marksmanship': He is skilled in the use of firearms, knives, and explosives, though he rarely uses weapons besides Shards. Oculus preferably allows his followers to execute his plans and rarely puts himself into situations of combat, despite being capable of immense cosmic power. '''''Natural Abilities Due to his partial Abyssal nature, Oculus is close to physically invulnerable. * Oxygen Independence: Oculus' body doesn't require oxygen or nourishment to survive, allowing him to travel through low oxidated areas with little to no consequences. When in deep space, Oculus has shown no need for any breathing apparatus and seems invulnerable to the harsh climates of the cosmos. * Superhuman Strength: A single blow from Oculus' fist was enough to cause the capital of fallen Sephar to collapse on itself, displaying his unmeasurable physical strength. Though he rarely involves himself directly in combat, he has proven capable of numerous feats such as snapping the Hulk's neck. ** Near Invulnerability: Oculus has survived direct hits from missiles, the detonation of several hydrogen bombs, the destruction of his flag carrier, numerous impalements and lost limbs, and the destruction of his planet with little to no consequences. The only weapon capable of ultimately ending his life is the Hankami, the single strongest weapon in the Multi-Universe. * Superhuman Speed: Oculus is competent in instantaneous travel which borders between running and teleportation. His reflexes were capable of catching the Northstar's fist. * Extensive Healing Factor: He has reconstructed his entire body in near seconds following major blows such as the detonation of an atomic bomb and a direct hit from a missile. Shortly after his arm is dismembered by Yoi Otoko in his pure nightmare form, Oculus regenerates the lost limb almost instantly. * Force Sensitivity: In addition to his formidable arsenal of attributes and abilities, Oculus appears to have been bonded with the darker aspects of the force during his travel to the rule of the New Sith Empire. With this ability, Oculus' presence has been felt across the galaxy by numerous dark-side users and has granted him with immense understanding with the dark-side's powers, though he generally prefers the ruthlessness and combat efficiency of Majutsu. Cybernetic Attributes * Technopathy: Oculus possesses high tier technopathy, giving him access to all forms of technology and cyber-space across the known Multi-Universe. He is able to manipulate mechanical constructs, such as cybernetic limbs and combat androids, as well as transfer his own consciousness into a cybernetic body if the time calls for him to do so. He has near-complete control of cyber-space and is capable of shaping it in any way he pleases, similarly to the overlords of the Matrix. * Boogeyman Control: Oculus was the creator of Boogeyman 8 nano-virus and ultimately controls how and where it spreads. The virus is extremely potent, eradicating any human life in its path, and was the root cause of the destruction of Oculus' home country. Although Oculus' Boogeyman virus was quarantined during the outbreaks on Old Earth, traces of it still remain under Oculus' control. * Anti-Matter Manipulation: Being partially resurrected through the remains of ancient Abyssal machinery, Oculus is capable of homing in on and firing anti-matter energy from both the center of his mask and the palms of his hands. The streaks of anti-matter are capable of reversing the chemical properties of anything they come into contact with, rendering this ability extremely potent. * Magnetic Manipulation: Oculus' android technique allows him to magnetically manipulate metals around him in order to form structures or defensive shields. This technique was also used to shape additional limbs and restrain his opponents. ** Artificial Flight: If there were to be a divine barrier canceling out his Majutsu attributes, Oculus is capable of recreating flight/levitation through his magnetic abilities, so long as there are metallic substances in the near surrounding areas. * Vacuum Adaption: Oculus can survive and adapt to the vacuum of space unaided by breathing apparatuses and is able to withstand atmospheres (heat intensity and any poisonous chemical elements), cosmic media (radiation), gravitational disruptions (such as black holes or spacequakes), and a lack of oxygen (thanks to his natural oxygen independence). * Electrokinesis: Oculus' physical body can create artificial streams of electricity as well as lightning, which can then be directed at a specific target. ** Energy Fields: During the Battle at the Fallen Rim depicted near the end of Chaos Simmers, Oculus slaughtered multiple members of the Kree Grand Council using massive blasts of energy capable of instantly disintegrating anything it comes into contact with. * Concussive Force: Due to his immense physical strength, Oculus can deliver overwhelming concussive blasts upon impact, either directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. The after effect gives off a large shock wave, which damages any targets in the immediate surrounding areas. * Kurami Leadership: Oculus holds complete authority over the mindless Kurami race and will twist them to his advantage if necessary. While speaking to Yusha Hikari, the Re'Grunt reveals that the Kurami were stripped of any sense of free will following the Omniversal Wars, though he was left untouched. When at their strongest point, a single Kurami is capable of destroying planets, giving Oculus unimaginable amounts of power across the Multi-Universe. ** Re'Grunt: The Re'Grunt (also known as Er'Grunt or The Arm) was the strongest of the Kurami race and the sole survivor following the Omniversal Wars. He was eventually apprehended by the Red Circle during the events of Chaos Simmers and his qi force was utilized the obliterate the human colonies of Gate 78. Abyssal Powers * Immortality: Following his resurrection, Oculus orchestrated and watched over many conflicts and was allegedly 98 years old at the time of his final death, living an additional 104 years in his fourth vessel. Along with immunity from natural causes of death (such as starvation, illness, heatstroke, etc.) Oculus has grown either immunity or a strong resistance to all forms of explosives, gunfire, impalement, and has even survived the detonation of nuclear weaponry at point-blank range. * Nigh Omnimanifestation: Holding near complete control over the reality surrounding him, Oculus is a formidable polymorpher and may change his appearance or vessel at will, though not drastically. Although his soul cannot physically leave the cybernetic body his followers revived him through, Oculus is capable of shaping this vessel however he pleases, taking any appearance he wishes. ** Avatar Manipulation: As well as manipulating his physical appearance, Oculus is able to disjoin his soul into multiple bodies. Since the bodies are completely artificial, Oculus is severely weakened with each division. * Reality Manipulation: Oculus' most signature trait is his grasp over reality and his dominance over it. Oculus holds the ability to manipulate, shift, or rewrite reality itself or the rules of logic however he pleases. His illusionary tactics allow him to influence others directly and render him nearly untouchable by the consequences of his own physical existence. * Umbral Control: Oculus may travel through or harness the forces of the Umbral Realm at will, allowing him to conjure the Emperor's Storm and granting him the ability of near Omnipresence. At any given moment, he may also manifest himself with the Umbral Force itself to bring forward a forced evolution. ** Near Omnipresence: In correspondence with the Umbral Realm, Oculus has the ability to exist wherever and however he wishes to, so long that no divine barriers are restricting his power. Similar to other Abyssals, Oculus may exist in many places and in many forms if he wishes to, though he regularly resides in his base body. * Invisibility: The ability to become completley unseeable. * Blood Manipulation: The ability to control blood with the mind. * Soul Manipulation: The ability to manipulate souls. * Shapeshifting: The Abyssal can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and various other forms. * Smoke Manipulation: The ability to control smoke to an unknown extent. * Combat Experience: In addition to their superhuman abilities, The Abyssal also possesses centuries of combat experience. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power and force, he does at times use strategy. When a Abyssal fought Megatron, the Abyssal used shadow duplicates to distract him, allowing Alucard to close the distance between them and deliver the death blow. Signature Techniques * Thousand Blades of Discord '- Oculus' signature attack with cataclysmic capabilities, in which he summons hundreds of blades constructed out of cosmic energy and extends his arm, sending them all wreathing at his opponent. Each dagger implodes upon impact and varies on size and speed. When all blades are focused on a single target, Oculus has the potential of eradicating a planet. This ability was mastered by Oculus when in his enhanced and final form. * '''Kyōki Bubbles '- Small, drifting purple spheres resistance to the laws of both gravity and logic. Can be summoned by Oculus at will and are allegedly acidic on touch, capable of reversing the chemical properties of any form of matter. The bubbles themselves are generally immune to their surrounding environment and, similarly to the Deadlights, may instantly induce insanity into those nearby. They may be manipulated, shaped, and guided by Oculus. When popped, the energy spheres release an immense blast of psychic/spiritual energy. * 'Kirin '- A large blade constructed out of cosmic energy which can be thrown at opponents. The Kirin is capable of cutting through any material and can be directed by the user. Was one of the first abilities mastered by Orzechowski. * 'Will of Chaos '- A somewhat contemporary technique learned by Oculus through the ''LOTM: Chaos Simmers ''series, the Will of Chaos is an immensely powerful signature utilized by Oculus during the Arc's final episode with the same name. Oculus harnesses the purified qi energy from those who have fallen by his hands and integrates it with the Sceptors to create a devastating mass of chaos energy capable of shaking planets. * '''Emperor's Storm - A powerful cosmic storm, ranging from effecting only a specified range to actively destroying a planet. This technique requires extreme amounts of qi and was mastered by Oculus while in his second vessel. * Gehikan '- Four quantum rifts, all generating energy from the Umbral Realm to the user and allowing him to harness said energy in any way. Oculus mastered this technique while in his third form, generating a sphere of quantum energy powerful enough to destroy his home town of Koress and the surrounding areas. Is equivalent to Sasuke Uchiha's amenotejikara jutsu. * '''Cataclysm '- Oculus momentarily stuns the opponent using a stream of red electricity before pulling their soul out of their body before slamming it back inside, creating a miniature shock wave and lethally injuring his target. Was used to defeat Yusha during their second encounter. * 'Nuclear Pulse '- A special attack, where Oculus stores up nuclear energy before releasing it in a powerful pulse. The attack can be directed and split into numerous smaller rays by Oculus. * 'Atom Collapse '- Oculus, after absorbing a significant amount of atomic particles, is able to release his stored energy, similar to Nuclear Pulse. Rather than expelling a pulse of energy, Oculus creates a sub-atomic explosion capable of decimating anything within its vicinity. * 'Kamikaze '- Gyakusatsu, the flagship of Oculus' fleet, opens fire on a selected target. Is extremely effective and often used as a last resort or simply to preserve qi energy. A fleet of fighter drones is released afterward to sweep the targeted area for survivors. * '"V" is for "Victory" '- Oculus holds two fingers up, forming a "V" with them, before launching himself at his opponent at a lightning-fast speed, barraging them with a series of quick blows to the head and stomach before unleashing a final blast of chaotic energy. * 'Red Plague '- A line of diminutive holes open on either side of his neck, releasing a potent toxin that infects and breaks down an opponent's lungs. The toxin can affect anywhere from a few inches to a mile in radius and can spread onto other humans/humanoids. * 'Deceptor Blades '- Oculus throws a large "disk" constructed out of cosmic energy at an opponent. The discus breaks apart into three separate entities of identical height and encircles the target, quickly closing the circle on command. * 'Hakai '- A heavy streams of electricity capable of disarming, stunning, or killing opponents. Is extremely effective at closers ranges and can instantly destroy approaching objects, such as boulders and bullet shells. * 'Nano-plasm '- Oculus releases a pulse of purple nano-plasm from underneath his sleeve, multiple around the target's body and solidifying in an attempt to cut off oxygen. * 'Reality Collapse '- Harnessing power from the Umbral Realm, Oculus is capable of temporarily stopping reality, making the moment he is frozen in unstable and unpredictable. If he chooses to do so, Oculus can trap other's in the pocket of time, though it can quickly destabilize. * 'Levitation '- Using Majutsu, Oculus can hover above the ground. * 'Shadow Warp '- Oculus can enter and exit the Umbral Realm at will, allowing him to transport himself across time and space instantaneously. This ability can also be manipulated to forcefully bring others (such as opponents) into the Umbral Realm as well. * 'Circle of Discord '- A powerful ring of Umbral energy is released, destroying anything within the immediate vicinity. * 'Embassy '- Oculus transfers his soul to a second body as the first implodes on itself, creating a nuclear reaction. Is used as a final resort. * 'Umbral Spiral '- Oculus fires a whirlwind of Umbral energy from the palm of his hand, stunning and critically injuring opponents. This attack can be drawn out, as seen in the climactic finale of LOTM:???, ''and channeled through Oculus himself (along with others.) * '''Anti-Matter Ray '- Oculus fires a concentrated stream of red energy from the center of his "mask", incinerating anything in it's path. The laser itself is likely extremely powerful, as it cut through the Black Panther's armor plating during the seizing of Earth 616. * 'Andron Technique '- Using magnetic force, Oculus creates objects, weapons, cybernetic extensions, and structures out of nearby metallic objects, a method known as the "Andron Technique". Oculus used this technique several times in the ''LOTM ''canon, and twice more in his extended character study. ''Power and Physical Power'' Though technological and cybernetic enhancements are the base of Oculus' power, he is a skilled sorcerer and has mastered multiple areas of magic, including, Quantum Majutsu, the Dark Arts, Chaos Magic, and Cosmic Majutsu. He has also assimilated and mastered the art of channeling energy/power from the Umbral Realm (a shapeless void of chaos which only he and few others can gain access to), giving him powers beyond a cataclysmic scale and allowing Oculus to manipulate the very forces of chaos. Among his many powers (both physical and mystical), Oculus' intellect is near unmatched, absorbing knowledge from his centillion victims. The signature and most devastating technique, mastered by Oculus is the Thousand Blades of Discord, hundreds of spiraling blades constructed out of Umbral energy, imploding upon impact. This ability alone has made Oculus one of the most dreaded forces in the known Multi-Universe, as it is capable of raising entire macrocosms. ''Power Level'' Through an uncountable measure of bionic enhancements (raising both his physical and intellectual prowess), Oculus has mastered nearly every form of the dark arts and is a formidable power user. He has demonstrated his immeasurable power on many occasions, such as the collapse of Old Earth. Oculus has destroyed many planets and, with his millions of unwavering disciples, enslaved hundreds of species in his efforts to erase humanity from existence altogether. The name Okurusu, after centuries of conquest and mass genocides, has become feared in both his Multi-Universe and the entirety of the Omniverse. # 500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - chaos god form # 300,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 - 100% power # 650,000,000,000,000,000,000 - current form # 400,000,000,000,000,000 - 4th vessel # 160,000,000,000,000 - 3rd vessel # 140,000,000 - 2nd vessel # 40,000,000 - 1st vessel # 120,000 - original body Combat Strength Rating Standard Equipment ''Standard Captain's Pistol'' Though Oculus rarely requires weapons in combat situation, he is equipped with a standard-grade captain's rifle-pistol hybrid either used decoratively or in the case that he wishes to preserve power. The pistol's ammunition is likely infinite, as it is capable of piercing through virtually any material. Oculus' pistol also contains a secondary charge of gamma rockets. The captain's firearm has significance in killing characters, such as Cerberus Matrov in the finale of the Revenants Arc, being discharged into the head of a retreating villager during the Red Circle's initial takeover, and being fired into Yusha's chest multiple times by Oculus. Relationships ''Yusha Hikari'' Although initially merely seeking to kill Yusha and his family in order to prevent them from revealing his past whilst in his second vessel, Oculus soon grew a manic obsession with Yusha Hikari and the opportunity of redeeming his first death on Old Earth. In his own words, Oculus attempts to justify his actions by claiming that Yusha's face "reminds me of the other me I have slaughtered my way through." Through the course of the ''Old Earth ''and ''Redemption ''Arcs, the two display an unstable relationship of sorts. Hikari has confessed to the Choro at his Great Temples that he has found it in his heart to forgive Oculus for the death of his father, though Oculus refuses to show remorse of any sort towards Yusha. This changes near the climax of ''LOTM: ??? ''as Oculus drives Yusha to near insanity, his ultimate act of vengeance, and is killed shortly afterwards. In spite of Oculus' hatred for Yusha Hikari's bloodline, the two seem dependent on each other as Oculus hesitates to land the finishing blow on Hikari out of fear of the emptiness he felt before. Hikari too seems to still hold a belief that Oculus is worthy of forgiveness up to the finale of Act III, in which he acknowledges that Oculus is beyond repair and kills him with the Bane of Light, sentencing him to live out eternity through constant pain as the Fourth chaos god. Ideas & Motives Goals In General * ''Bring forth the "The End" through any means necessary, eliminating any obstacles in the process;'' * ''Establish his ruthless influence through the entirety of the 4th and 3rd Multi-Universes, enslaving their human inhabitants and transforming them into lifeless "drones" to harvest their qi energy;'' * ''Perfect the art of cosmic Majutsu to it's fullest potential and use his harvested qi energy as a source for his abilities;'' * ''Kill Yusha Hikari and finally end the Hikari Family legacy;'' * ''Create puppet organizations and mercenary corps for his own use before he is capable of moving forward with his ultimate goal;'' * ''Completely annihilate mankind from the Omniverse and reverse it to a "perfect state of order before the disease settled in";'' * ''Eliminate the remaining members of the Truthbearer Resistance Movement, then turn his attention to his other rivals;'' * ''Organize a complete purge of DEM supporters and Peace Foundation envoys on occupied territories;'' * ''Destroy the Deus.Ex.Machina Empire from within whilst keeping this hidden from his allies;'' * ''Use and exploit those around him to raise his own power and prolong his near-eternal life-span:'' * ''To make sure'' ''that his never-ending search for immortality never comes to an end;'' * ''To completely kill himself of his past-self and "grow up";'' * ''Avenge his mistreatment as a youth and brutally torture/prosecute all who have wronged him in the past;'' * ''Organize a mass genocide of children and harness their high qi energy;'' * ''Destroy the entirety of Old Earth after staging a successful coup of power;'' * ''Bring the 2nd Multi-Universe to an end whilst corrupting it's civilians;'' * ''Completely cheat death and continue his destructive reign of terror until the end of time;'' * ''Torment his adoptive children in any way he pleases to make certain that they grow up as mirror images of himself;'' * ''Covertly assassinate Musuko Orzechowski and Yusha Otoko;'' * ''Ensure his position as the Chaos God Ruthenu'ul's right-hand is secured through any means necessary, so that he may have an escape if he were to ever be killed;'' * ''Secure the Life-Force Equality for himself, and thus becoming the most enlightened being in the Omniverse;'' * ''Kill The Fallen and his allies through any means necessary to seal Ruthenu'ul's trust in him;'' * ''Deceive the Chaos God and ultimately usurp his throne; '' As Otoko Seishtsu ' * 'Establish himself as a charismatic political figure on Sephar;' * 'Hide his true identity through any means possible, even through the deaths of millions of citizens;' * 'Overthrow the totalitarian Sepharic dynasty and usurp the chain of power for himself;' * 'Establish Libra Enterprises as a major military force and governmental figurehead, transforming Sephar into a military junta. ''' * Play on the Sepharian people's bigotry and pre-judices for his own advantage; * Purge his political enemies; * Discover his true self while destroying any evidence linking him to the disappearance of Old Earth; * Disrupt the Omniversal Order; * Destroy Koren 6; * Hunt Hikari through the Omniverse and kill both him and any memory of his past; ''Current Life 'Work' 'Constructs' ''Recorded officially as one of the single strongest characters in the Oculus Era of the CIS Productions Universe, Oculus possesses immense influence and power (being the single godl-status CIS character born as a completely unremarkable human), though he also commands many primordial DEM, Sith, or self-constructed relics, further extending his ascendancy over the Multi-Universe. Notable examples include: * Hankami ''- Likely the most destructive and potent of Oculus' constructs. Constructed from the Seventh Gateway, a DEM relic known as the TAURUS star destroyer system, and linked to numerous Sith energy cells, the Hankami was modified by Oculus to serve as a weapon capable of destroying enormous amounts of human cells effortlessly, likely capable of ending human life in a respective universe. The device was ultimately turned against and ended in his final downfall, though he later returned as an Umbral God. ''Quotes * "My motives? Well. A very intriguing question, doctor. Unfortunately, I don't have the answer. Not yet, at least." * "Tell me, Hikari, what is it that you believe I stand for? Discord? Supremacy? Yes, these are minor goals in life. Stepping stones in comparison to my true intentions. You see what I want is...hell, I almost told you. That would have ruined everything, wouldn't it? No, now's not the time. I'll let it eat you up from inside. I'll let the tensions increase. And then...well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see for yourself." * "Disappointment is all I ever receive from you. At every moment of every hour, another failure mounts on your shoulders. Dragging you down. There is no escape from it. There is no right or wrong path. There are no hands to help you up. You will kill Yoi Otoko. You will make this failure your final." * "Go on. Strike me down. Fuel your little fantasy to its peak. Make me feel everything horrible thing I have ever done to you....pathetic. You are given this opportunity to save centillions, and you deny it. Yet another failure. But I didn't have reason to expect otherwise, did I?" * "What a lovely story this has all been. The fear...the fight...the absolute chaos. Everything a good book would ever need. I enjoyed all of this. I did. But now...I can't wait to see how it ends." * "How does feel to know that I could single-handedly drive your pathetic species to extinction at any given moment? It doesn't make you feel very secure, does it? Good. Let's keep it that way." * "Hanabi. My direct orders to the Flagship: rain hell." * "The mind reminds me of a newborn child. You shouldn't twist it, but the temptation is always there." * "I am not satisfied until the last of your vile race is slaughtered. And, judging by your rate of death, I shouldn't be waiting very long. Any second now and it will all be over." * "Twisted people are people who see the world for what it truly is. Nothing more." * "There is nothing left here that can redeem humanity. No good that can prove me wrong. Nothing is fair. People give their lives to protect others. People die for others. It's pathetic, really. Giving your life to people who wouldn't give a second thought to killing you themselves if it benefited them. That's why I'm doing this. I...well, I can't really explain. There's this feeling of right whenever I do these horrible things. Just seeing the look in a mother's eyes as her daughter is tortured and shot. I know it's sick. I know what I have become. But I'm right. Watching from the comfort of my ship as worlds collapse on themselves. As people show me what they really are. And you know what? I knew all along. This world took everything from me, Ukari. And today, I'm going to take everything back. Everything, and more... ''" * ''"I understand the world is not black and white. I am completely aware of the horrific consequences my actions have on others. No one person is completely unjustifiable. Under my rule, billions have suffered and died. So why am I doing this? Because somebody has to. And I was right when I said no one person deserved this. They all do." * "This was fun. You came a long way...you surpassed my expectations...you nearly surpassed me. But, of course, I couldn't allow that to happen. You fought bravely. Your father would be proud. That is if he was alive. He asked me why I'm doing this. He asked me what the motive was for all of this. That's when I killed him. But look around you, Yusha. Look what your beloved Omniverse has done to itself. I tried to warn them. A system where people are given power to abuse will only collapse on itself. My people did not deserve what they were given, and neither do yours! So I will take it. I will take it all. I will burn it to the ground. Maybe I'll have my men tear them apart, limb by limb. Maybe I'll bind them apart, just so they can know the feeling of being a truly "special" individual. Are you following along so far? Good. Now I can kill you." * "See? This is why I will always prevail. This is what sets me apart from the others. I accept what I have become. I have boundaries. I have morals. I am completely capable of feeling sympathy. And yet, when the lives of millions of children are in my hand...I don't. THAT'S what makes me all the more monster." * "Everything is aligning as intended. It won't be long now, Hikari...the night of flames...the day of despair...the end of your pathetic existence. It saddens me. How you all welcome death as a necessary part of life. How you all care for one another. Look around you...everything you have built will collapse on itself. Everyone you have ever loved will fall. Welcome to the beginning. The beginning of the end." * "Your policies bore me. Your determination annoys me. And now, your final words will be the only thing that can make all of this worth the trouble. Kneal, Yusha Hikari. Kneel...or face the Thousand Blades of Discord!" * "Hatred is an anatomy created by me to save you from mercy." * "Ah, the nostalgia. Look at you, Hikari. Covered in flames. Just like your father...moments before I killed him." * "It has recently come to my attention that some are questioning my authority to use weapons of mass destruction on civilians. While this concern is completely justifiable, allow me to remind you that these are no civilians. These are traitors. Barbarians. Enemies of the New Order. As such, I have every right to utilize the Orator destructive capabilities to the advantage of the Sepharic people." * "Let's relive the moment Sasuke. Let us relive every death...every scream...every whisper....everything. Everything that was taken from you. It makes you angry, doesn't it. Hatred breeds hatred. Hatred breeds action. Action breeds power." * "There is no evil. No good. There are only the proud...and those who are not." * "Yes. This is something I could get into. You feel it too, don't you Sasuke? Now is your chance. Kill him. KILL THEM ALL." * "People have some false sense of justification for their action. Some ill-bred vision of superiority. They fail to understand the bigger picture. These...questions begin to fill my head. Questions. So many questions. And you...my dearest friend...will provide me with the answers. Embers will fly. Chaos will simmer." * "No cause, no matter how noble, how sinister, is worth my life." * "What if I don't want a happy end? What if I want everything to burn, to fall out of place, even if I am hurt in the procese. Even if I have billions have to die at my hands. I want to be remembered. I want to be feared. Then, in death, I will finally know that I have broken you. That I have won." * "Sheev Palpatine was merely a pawn. A chess piece in your illusion of control. I have conquered him. I have traveled through both time and matter to corrupt him. To turn his human cravings against him. I have won." * "The forces of New Earth have fallen - they will regret they're quick surrender. They will scorn it down to the last fighting man." * " I am not an idea, not a philosophy, nor am I a god. I am only a man. A man with eyes to see...and hands to turn on his fellow humans." * "What are you exactly? In the past, you were a fortunate child. A child with parents to provide him with comfort. With a community to provide you with knowledge. With a society to give you the feeling of unity that you so desperately crave. You had everything but a meaning in life. And now, you have no parents...no community...no society. You are, in fact, nothing." * "Death to the resistance. Death to them in Hell, also." * "You are are frightened, angry child. Boiling with hatred. For years I have embodied you...I have given into you. No longer. I am faceless. I am supreme, beyond these creature that I will soon annihilate, and you feel it. I have killed you, Joshua. I have grown." * "Pillage the both of these "Sith home worlds", and bring me the remnants. My benefactors from the Umbral dimensions have promised to lead me to something very...worthy of our time." ''Quotes About Oculus * ''"Yusha. Please don't speak, just listen. This is for you. This is for my beloved Sarah. This is for everybody back at C-7. I'm departing tomorrow to kill Dr. Orzechowski. If...if I don't come back, please...don't forget me. Don't forget Tebrenis, for if we forget, he will come back in his greatest form." * "Children of the Resistance! This is your call to arms! When the Empire threatened us...our worlds...our families...we fought. We won. We will slay the Emperor Supreme! We will not rest until last of Okurusu's underlings rests in our chambers....drowning in his own blood." * "He had this way of obscuring himself from society. He thrived off of that feeling of identity. He lived for it. Mass murders, arson...that just wasn't doing it anymore. Identity wasn't enough. He needed more. For every day, he dove deeper into insanity. We feared him. The Revenants did not. They killed him, Yusha. He was erased from the timeline. But he came back. He changed our timeline. And now...well, why don't you step outside and see for yourself." ''Theme Songs Voice Trivia Inspirations Real-Life Inspirations Oculus' character is molded around many real-life dictators, terrorists, and serial murderers that shaped him into the terroristic, chaos-obsessed tyrant responsible for centillions of deaths, torture-murders, and enslavements at the hands of the Red Circle. 'Sani Abacha' Sani Abacha was a Nigerian Army officer and dictator who served as the ''de facto President of Nigeria from 1993 until his death in 1998. He is also the first Nigerian soldier to attain the rank of a full star General without skipping a single rank. While he is largely credited for his economic reforms and achievements after he died allegations surrounding his administration use of government funds marred the unprecedented growth rates and indices recorded by his administration. He is seen as the most enigmatic leader the country has ever had.Sani is a popular figure in the Northern region of Nigeria, especially Kano State, Borno State, Kaduna State and Sokoto State. Many still decorate their vehicles with his posters and praise him for the various establishments he laid around the country and for bringing back security to the region. Further south of the country, there is still a disdain for the late military ruler. This can be attributed to the execution of Ken Saro-Wiwa after being found guilty, in a controversial trial, of killing four Ogoni leaders. sani-abacha-politicians-photo-u1.jpg David Waters David Roland Waters (March 24th, 1947 - January 27th, 2003) was an American career criminal known for his role in the kidnapping, robbery and murder of the famed atheist Madalyn Murray O'Hair, her son Jon Garth and granddaughter Robyn in 1995. DavidWaters.jpg Hassan Izz-Al-Din Hassan Izz-Al-Din is a Lebanese national wanted by the United States government. Hasan Izz-Al-Din is an alleged member of Hezbollah. He is currently wanted by the United States government for his alleged involvement in the June 14, 1985 hijacking of TWA Flight 847. This attack resulted in the death of United States Navy diver Robert Stethem. On October 10, 2001, Izz-Al-Din, along with two other alleged participants in the hijacking, was placed on the initial list of the FBI's top 22 Most Wanted Terrorists, which was released to the public by President George W. Bush. A reward of 5 million dollars is currently being offered for information leading to his arrest and conviction. It is believed he is residing in Lebanon. Hasan_Izz-Al-Din.jpg Benito Mussolini Benito Mussolini (July 29th, 1883 - April 28th, 1945) was the dictator of Fascist Italy during World War II. He started a war with Ethiopia and invaded North Africa to expand the Italian Empire and allied himself with Adolf Hitler and Emperor Hirohito during the war, creating the Axis Powers. He founded the National Fascist Party in 1919, galvanizing the support of unemployed war veterans he organized them into paramilitary death squads known as the Blackshirts who antagonized his enemies, he was invited to join the coalition government in 1921, in 1922 as the government's grip on the populace slipped and chaos loomed, he and his Blackshirts marched on Rome, presenting himself as the one man to save Italy. On the match, his squads burned down the headquarters and homes of every member of both socialist and communist organizations. 220px-Benito_Mussolini_uncolored.jpg Vladimir Putin Vladimir Putin (October 7th, 1952 - ) is the current President of Russia in his second stint as president since 2012, having previously served from 2000 until 2008. In between his two stints as president, he served as Prime Minister of Russia. He was previously an agent of the KGB. Putin is widely considered to be a dictator; many watchdog organizations have cited human rights abuses and accusations of political corruption in his regime, and often his political opponents tend to mysteriously "disappear". He also has many alleged criminal connections. 8D1255F3-FD55-4008-AFC0-BDFEA56325FE.png Augusto Pinochet Augusto Jose Ramon Pinochet Ugarte (November 25th, 1915 - December 10th, 2006) was a Chilean military dictator headed prevailing in that country between 1973 and 1990. Augusto_Pinochet.jpg Abaddon The Hebrew term Abaddon , and its Greek equivalent Apollyon appear in the Bible as both a place of destruction and an angel of the abyss. In the Hebrew Bible, Abaddon is used with reference to a bottomless pit, often appearing alongside the place Sheol, meaning the realm of the dead. Main-qimg-45b03ef2e19a0070dfa988fc31b7486f.jpg ''Fictional Inspirations The fictional characters that modeled Oculus' design, appearance, and motives. The majority of his inspirations have their origins in manga or western animation, though a few are simply legends. 'All for One' All For One (in Japanese: オール・フォー・ワン, ''Ōru Fō Wan), also known as Sensei (in Japanese: 先生, Sensei) is the overarching antagonist of the manga/anime series My Hero Academia. He serves as the main antagonist of the Hideout Raid arc and the archenemy of All Might. He is a mysterious man with a completely deformed face who was defeated by the hero, All Might, and is the founder of the League of Villains with Tomura Shigaraki as his successor. After his defeat, All For One was imprisoned, and Tomura took his place as the leader of the league. AllForOneSmashTap.png Thanos Thanos is the overall main antagonist of the Infinity Saga of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He served as the overarching antagonist of The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, and Avengers: Age of Ultron, as the main antagonist of both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, and as a posthumous antagonist in Spider-Man: Far From Home. He was an extremely powerful alien warlord who commanded two massive armies called the Chitauri and the Outriders, as well as a small group of fanatical followers known as the Black Order. Thanos_(Endgame).png Oma Zi-O Oma Zi-O, born Sougo Tokiwa, also known as the Demon King and formerly known as Kamen Rider Zi-O, is the titular central antagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O. He is the future self of the series' protagonist, Sougo Tokiwa, who achieved a nigh-omnipotent status in the future and rules the Earth in the year 2068 as its king. He is the reason that most of the characters travel back in time, either in order to stop him by eliminating Zi-O or preventing Sougo from becoming Zi-O, like Geiz, Tsukuyomi and White Woz, or coronating a person other than Sougo to be Oma Zi-O, like the Time Jackers. Oma_Zi-O_with_Ridewatch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:PhantomSix Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Bigger Bads Category:Public Enemies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Liars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Extremists Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Demigods Category:Terrorists Category:Cyborgs Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Superhumans Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fanatics Category:Red Circle Category:Misogynists Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Supremacists Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:LOTM: Chaos Simmers